


T'was The Night(s) Before Christmas

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Season, Christmas Smut, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kuroo, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Showers, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, True Love, Verbal Humiliation, sucking cock, 忘羡 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: I’ve got your sugar, if you’d show me your spice. There’s no penalty for peeking early under my tree.1. Hot and Lathered (Lan Wangji x Wei Wu Xian)2. Alternatives to Heat (Bokuto x Akaashi x Kuroo x Tsukishima)3. Wish Upon a Star4. No Place Like Home5. Rock that Jingle6. Being Naughty Feels So Nice7. Pretty Gifts8. Dashing through the snow9. All I want for Christmas is you10. Guilty pleasures11. Twas the night before Christmas12. Take a bow





	1. Day 1: Hot and Lathered

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing this for some time, so I'm really happy to add this into the Christmas collection! Enjoy~ Do let me know if you have any suggestions or pairings you would like me to write in the comments section! I mostly write pairings from Haikyuu but the first chapter's on 魔道祖师, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation. I will still consider writing more pairings from other anime etc. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Cheers!
> 
> P.S 想了特别久，也纠结了不少......最终还是写了这篇。因为第一章和魔道祖师里的羡羡和蓝二哥哥有关，所以才使用中文来表达一些想法。虽说我特别想使用中文来写这篇文章，但我的中文写得不太好。TT 因此本尊还是写了一篇英文版的魏无羡X蓝忘机。QAQ 希望大家还会喜欢！

**Day 1.** Hot and Lathered: The rush of the season can leave us feeling stressed, so let’s wash the day away together.

 

_Lift your ass up, bite into the pillow, and do as daddy commands._

  


With the second week of Christmas being the peak period to do some last minute Christmas shopping,  Wei Ying could feel the last bits of his rationality and sanity flying out of the window. Not that he was gifted with much to begin with, in the very first place. The exhilaration and anticipation bubbling within his entirety had gradually morphed into weariness at the sheer amount of activities going around the Cloud Recesses. From rushing back to the Yunmeng Jiang sect to pay Jiang Chen a visit (the other man had sent him off almost immediately before dropping every curse upon seeing the gift Wei Wuxian had gotten and brought along with him- the Gusu Lan leader, Ze Wu-jun), to squeezing through the bustling streets of the city to get gifts for everyone he knew, Wei Ying was feeling utterly drained and could not wait to replenish his strength in the comfort of his home, and in the calming presence of his lover. His husband. His very handsome and capable Han Guangjun. Wei Ying found himself smiling at the thought of his one true love.

 

“I want to get home and see Lan er gege,” he mumbled softly, under his breath, straightening his back as he found a new source of strength and drive to press on- to see his lover’s face after being out the whole afternoon.

 

Taking determined strides further into Gusu Lan, Wei Ying was pleased when his feet threaded on a familiar path, one that was much quieter. One that was brimming with life, serenity and peace. One that led him home. Wei Ying’s pace quickened as he strode closer to the only place he ever wanted to be, his sanctuary, where the resonating sound of a tune could be heard being strummed from a qin gently.

 

“Wangji ge, I’m home!” Wei Ying hollered, using his feet to slide open the door to the room he shared with his husband.

  


Tumbling into the room he shared with his lover, bundled gifts stacked high cradled in equally sore arms, the man could not help the appreciative sigh from leaving his lips when the weight was lifted off his hands, strong arms wrapping around his waist in a gentle grip almost a second later. His head fell into the the taller man’s chest immediately.

“Lan er gege,” Wei Ying mumbled softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of his husband’s collar bone,” I’m home.”

 

“En.” Came a quiet response, as warm palms rested slightly below his hips, thumbs rolling at his hip bones in repetitive circles. The shorter male could not help but let out a satisfied moan.

 

“Lan er gege,” Wei Ying murmured a soft series of chants of his husband's name, relishing in the gentle press of fingers messaging his lower back, “ _Daddy.”_

 

The touch stopped almost instantaneously, freezing in place. Wei Ying felt his cheeks flushing hot when the Gusu Lan member pulled away, giving him a calm look, which was juxtaposed by the lust filling in those dark, brooding eyes. The tips of his ears had turned a little red and the Yiling laozu was unable to refrain himself from stopping  a lazy grin from tugging on the corners of his lips when Wangji's eyes darkened.

 

“Let me take care of you.” Was the final warning Wei Ying got before he was lifted off the ground in a princess carry, burying his nose into the soft and very much warm layers of clothes his husband adorned.

 

“Nhn.”

  


Wei Ying barely registered the movements of his lover pacing to and fro across the little bathing area they had in their shared room, chest filling with an indescribable form of fondness and love as Wangji poured clean water into a tub- a barrel worn with age, one that had seen enough _activities_ to last a lifetime and could barely fit two grown men, let alone mention the activities that partook on nights where desperation filled the hot, steaming air, hands scrambling across blemished skin, each men with their own sets of scars. It was a wonder how the wooden barrel was still in use up to this date. After what had happened to their first one. Perhaps someone had ordered for a sturdier one to be made after the last incident.

 

Wei Ying’s lips twitched at the thought, letting his eyes follow his husband who sprinkled what seemed to be a few petals of flowers into the tub of warm water. He inhaled sharply, taking in the floral scent that soothed his nerves, feeling his eyelashes flutter close instinctively when Wangji finally drew near and pressed a soft, tender kiss on his forehead.

“Bathe, together,” Wangji prodded Wei Ying in the ribs gently, hoisting his lover up before letting his hands wander to the front of his lover's sash, tugging on it.

Wei Wuxian rested his weight on his lover, leaning into the taller man's chest, allowing his significant other to remove each layer of cloth draped across his body. His lips parted into a tiny sigh when the last of his clothing fell to the ground. Looking up at Hanguang jun, the man smiled lazily in his naked glory, pawing at his lover's clothing. The stoic man, expressionless as usual, aside from the glint in his eyes Wei Ying knew and recognized far too well, shook his head, nudging the shorter male towards the barrel of scented hot water.

“While it's warm,” the Gusu Lan member murmured, removing each article of clothing off his body carefully, to reveal a sculpted body.

Wei Ying licked his lips unconsciously, eyes taking in each and every lithe muscle as he eased himself into the tub of hot, scented water with a low groan of appreciation. He made sure to save a little space for his lover to sink in from behind. Tilting his head back to rest against the edge of the tub, Wei Ying beckoned his husband over with his forefinger, a sleazy grin rugged on the corners of his lips.

The man sighed, stepping closer to enter the tub, sliding himself behind the space Wei Ying left for him. The latter scooted forward slightly to give the other more space. Strong arms slithered across Wei Ying’s body. The ex Jiang member hummed in content, leaning back to the broad chest, his own palms resting against muscular thighs, squeezing the sturdy thighs in his hands.

  


“Lan er gege, it was such a busy day today,” Wei Ying huffed, craning his neck slightly to stare at his husband who hummed in response, running his hands across smooth alabaster skin, “I had to go to Yunmeng to meet Jiang Cheng and pass him Ze Wujun (he smirked when Wangji went slightly still in shock, before relaxing) before getting gifts for everyone. Pamper me, Lan Zhan.”

 

“En,” Wangji murmured, leaving a hot, heated kiss on his shoulder.

 

A shudder.

 

“Wangji-” Another hum. Warm lips mouthed against the juncture between Wei Ying’s neck and shoulder, teeth scraping across the skin with marks still evident from the previous night’s love making.

  


“D-daddy.”

  


Wangji stilled, his lover before him leaning further back into his chest, such that his back pressed perfectly against him, pert ass coming into contact with a hardening length. The Gusu Lan member’s hands gripped on Wei Ying’s waist.

“Wei Ying,” Wangji murmured hotly, caressing his husband’s hips.  

Said man shifted in the tub, making the warm water slosh about. Wangji frowned slightly, keeping in mind that he would have to wipe the area dry once they got out, lest his clumsy lover walk past that area and slip. He shook his head fondly at the thought. How did he end up falling in love with a clumsy idiot who was not just loud, but went to the extent of being downright boisterous at times? Someone he had waited 13 years for… Every thought went flying out of his head, the tub, his room, out of Gusu Lan, when a low whine emitted out of his lover’s lips. Wangji snapped back to reality, eyes resting on his husband, before they widened in shock. Lean forearms resting against the other end of the tub, Wei Ying was on his knees, back and rear in full display. The crafty fox was quick to raise his hips further upon seeing the change in his husband’s reaction.

“Lan Zhan~” Wei Ying purred, throwing the taller male a sultry gaze.  

The Gusu Lan member licked his lips, straightening his back. He made no attempt to move forward or strike. He had a lot more patience than that-

“Lan er gege~” Wei Ying rolled his hips with a devious grin, waiting for the man to break and have his way with him.

Said man’s eyebrows shifted into a frown, fingers gingerly curling into a fist. His nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath to compose himself.

“Wei-”

 

“ _Daddy.”_

 

That was the last straw for Lan Wangji. Eyes shifting into a dark glint, he reached for the dark locks of hair still tied in a high ponytail and tugged. Hard. A high pitched whine. Wangji felt himself hardening at the debauched sound.

 

“Despicable.”

  


Rising up, he yanked his lover into a hard, bruising kiss,  forcing his tongue into the hot cavern of Wei Ying’s mouth. A mewl of pleasure. Wangji licked at the roof of the latter’s mouth. Wei Ying rutted his hips back to meet his hardening length. Wangji groaned. Gripping onto slim hips in warning, he ignored the fingernails now digging into his forearms and lapped into the warm mouth hungrily, desire pooling in his gut. Pulling away only when he noticed how his husband’s conscious was gradually seeping away from the harsh kiss into passing out,  he took in the sight of a pliant Wei Wu Xian now panting lowly, eyes half lidded, dark orbs glazed over with lust. Coupled with bruised lips, red and plump from being kissed as though the air was forced out of his lungs, he looked disheveled, as though he had been thoroughly fucked instead. Not that he wouldn’t be, in due time.

 

The fire burning in the pits of Wangji’s stomach spiked, when his lover’s knees buckled into the water in the barrel that had now cooled. Still panting lowly, Wangji indulged in the fact that only he was capable of driving Wei Wu Xian into the pits of lust like this. No other man would ever be able to drive his husband to such a state. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Wangji stood to his feet and stepped out of the tub calmly. They had been in the water for too long, and could catch a cold with it being winter. Leaning in to haul a dazed Wei Ying up to his feet soon after,  the Gusu Lan member could not stop his lips from twitching into a tiny smirk when he saw how hard his lover was. Cheeks kissed pink like a spring rose, his lover pouted, outstretching his lean forearms, demanding to be carried. Wangji shook his head, gently sweeping Wei Ying off his feet into his strong arms into a princess carry after drying themselves thoroughly and throwing a thick, warm towel around them.

 

“You act like a spoilt brat,” He murmured, pressing a chaste kiss onto Wei Ying’s forehead.

“But I’m your brat,” the latter answered simply, eyes curling into crescents, “And you said you’d take care of me, didn’t you, _Daddy_?”

 

Wangji huffed, knowing fully well that Wei Ying was simply trying to push on his buttons. Two could play a game. He knew how to thread on his husband’s kinks too, after spending so much time with him. Their activities occurred every day, after all.

 

“Don’t forget who you belong to, you _slut_.”

  


Tossing his lover into their bed, Wei Ying landed on the soft linen sheets with an oof. Turning his head to the side to avert his gaze having been called a slut, the sudden rosiness in his cheeks gave him away when the Gusu Lan member leaned in to whisper a string of filthy words into his right ear. A tingle went down his spine, wandering calloused hands running down his lower back.

 

“Spread your legs for me, slut, “ Wangji murmured lowly, brushing his lips across Wei Ying’s nape.

 

Parting his legs obediently, Wei Ying ignored the embarrassing bob of his cock against his abdomen at being called a slut yet again by his husband, and  licked his lips in anticipation when his lover leaned over him to fetch a jar of scented oil. Warm palms rested against his ass cheeks for a moment before proceeding to part them, to reveal his twitching hole.

“Lan er gege,” Wei Ying mumbled softly, breath hitching in his throat when a scented, oiled forefinger pressed deep into him, prodding and curling into his insides, “Daddy, _daddy.”_

 

Lan Wangji growled threateningly, holding his lover who was rutting his hips back, in place. Grabbing the undersides of his husband’s thighs, he ran his tongue against the unblemished flesh. He nipped, sucked and bit, swallowing each pitiful cry Wei Wu Xian made. Pride swelled in his chest. Only he was allowed to drive the great Yiling patriarch to turn into a complete mess, a total slut for him.

 

“Mine.”

  


Wei Ying shuddered at the wet, filthy feeling of scented oil suddenly being dribbled down his cock, ass and the back of his thighs. Another lean finger slipped into his entrance, bringing forth another loud cry. Wangji halted, staring at his lover with a dark look in his eyes, nostrils flaring as he let go of slim  legs and latched his teeth onto Wei Ying’s right nipple.

 

“Uhnn.. N-No! N-not there!” His husband gasped, keening in desperation, nails clawing down Wangji’s arms when the two fingers in him shifted and a third entered, curling into a certain spot that had him seeing stars.

 

The Gusu Lan member groaned, suckling at the pink nub, lavishing it with all the attention before biting. Hard. Wei Wu Xian screamed, back arching off the stained sheets. A noise so filthy and wanton filled the air. It had Wangji grunting, rolling his hips against the other’s ass as he flipped his husband over, all the while prodding his fingers in and out of the slicked hole. Large hands slid up Wei Ying’s slender waist, snaking downwards to grip his ass. Spreading him open, Wangji’s cock twitched at the sight of the tight ring of muscles begging to be torn, wrapped around the girth of his thick cock. He licked his lips, slicking his cock with the leftover oil in the jar.

 

“Gege, Lan er gege,” Wei Ying cried, lips parting into a silent cry when something larger slid into his insides without any warning.

  


Slumping forward at the thick length pulsing in him, Wei Ying groaned low in his throat, whining pitifully as his hands scrambled for purchase helplessly, gripping onto thin sheets with a strong force that threatened the sheer layers between his fingers, to tear. A harsh tug to silky, raven locks of hair. Wei Ying's head lolled back, back arching off the sheets. Luscious lips parted into a sharp, drawn out moan, one that sounded absolutely filthy, feeling the thick length plugged into his insides. He panted, squirming to get the thick cock out of his ass. Too much. It was too much to take in. He struggled against Wangji’s strong grip, screaming when the other pulled out for a moment before delivering another well-delivered thrust that hit his prostate. His knees buckled beneath his weight, hips only held firmly in place by his husband’s calloused hands.

 

“G-gege, it’s too much,” Wei Ying whipped his head back to stare at Lan Wangji, eyes glistening with tears when the latter rolled his hips languidly, pulling out wordlessly, leaving him empty and gaping, saliva pooling into the pillow, “ Why-”

 

“You said it was too much,” Wangji murmured lowly, stroking his cock idly, staring at his lover who’s eyes widened comically.

 

“Are you serious?” Wei Ying gasped when the Gusu Lan member rubbed at the rim, eyeing the rosy insides that had been abused and reduced to a dark, nasty red. Using a finger to tug on the rim, he slipped his lean, middle finger into the cavern once again and curled the digit into the wet, heat, rubbing against the little bump.

 

“Tian ah!” Wei Ying mewled, shooting his husband a weak glare, “You… Lan Wangji!”

 

Said man shot his livid lover a tiny smile, listening to the grumbles and huffs in amusement. Wei Ying was beginning to rise from the sheets.

 

“Lan Zhan! You… Why’d you sto-”

  


Grabbing at his husband’s hips, fingers digging into the tender flesh, Lan Wangji thrusted in, in one _harsh_ , _unforgiving_ thrust. Burying his thick, dripping cock inside Wei Ying’s pliant body, he slid into the tight, hot, velvety canal to the hilt. Wei Ying’s mouth fell open into a silent scream, any grumble or words dying in his throat. His body slumped forward yet again. Wangji’s cock slipped out of his wet, slippery hole. His husband made a low guttural sound, prying those ass cheeks apart as he sank his fingers into the small of lover’s back before shoving his cock back into the heat. Wei Wu Xian bawled at the feeling of being filled inch by inch, sinewy muscles spasming and pulling taut, forced to take his husband’s cock yet again. The teasing was too much.

 

“Lan- Lan er ge..gege, please don’t stop, I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy. Your s-slut, so please don’t-”

 

Lan Wangji finally let out a quiet groan. Pounding into the tight heat in reckless abandon, he slumped forward, resting his upper part of his body on top of Wei Ying’s back. The latter struggled to maintain the weight on his forearms that propped him up. He raised his hips to meet the rough thrusts.

 

“Wei Ying, _Wei Ying_ ,” Wangji whispered lowly, voice filled with emotions that made Wei Ying’s chest fill with an indescribable emotion.

 

The 13 years Lan Wangji had waited for him. The 13 years Lan Zhan had longed for him. The 13 years Lan er gege had spent alone. Isolation. Desolation. Desperation. Yearning. Wanting. Helplessness. Not anymore.

 

“I’m here, Wangji. I’m here,” Wei Ying rasped, rocking back, trying to take his husband’s cock as deep as he possibly could.

  


Sobbing brokenly, elbows giving out at the intensity of the raven’s frantic thrusts, Wei Ying craned his head over his shoulder to stare at his lover, perspiration rolling down his forehead, eyes glazed over with so much fondness, adoration and love- how could he deserve a man like this? Why did this man still love him so much even after 13 years of hardship, pain and forlorn waiting? Wei Ying’s heart constricted, a lump forming in his throat when his husband merely gazed at him knowingly, rutting his hips into him.

“I love you,  Wu Xian. Wei Ying. I love you,” Wangji murmured softly, pressing kisses and leaving marks that would last on his skin for days.

“I’m here,” Were the only words Wei Ying could bear to say as he felt his orgasm building up in him.

 

Squeezing and clenching tight around his husband’s cock, ropes of cum spurted from the man. Tears leaked out of dark orbs that had long gone shut in the pursuit of pleasure. Wangji groaned, seeing his lover fall apart from his cock, hips slapping against his husband’s heat, desperately searching for his release.

“Nhnn… Wei Ying, I-”

“Cum inside me, Daddy. Fill me up and mark me so that I’ll never leave,” Wei Ying panted, gazing at his lover with glazed eyes.

 

Thick spurts of cum shot into him. The Yiling patriarch tensed, oversensitive cock twitching as he took his Wangji’s load up his ass. The final dribbles of cum squirted out of his cock. He panted heavily, satiated, relishing in each rope of come that shot into his ass. He felt so full. Clenching onto the cock still hard inside him, Wei Ying turned onto his back lazily, whining when he felt a trickle of cum leak out of his ass.

 

“Lan er gege… Don’t ever let me go,” he whispered, pulling the Gusu Lan member into a kiss.

  


“En.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a wonder how Wei Wu Xian was still able to prance about with the young Gusu Lan disciples the next day, handing out Christmas presents, even though a brat by the name of Jin Ling was still able to notice the slight limp in the other man’s movements.

 

“Oi, Wei Wu Xian! Why’re you limping? Hah! Is it because Lan Zhan dicked you so hard last night?”

Silence. If the silence that fell amidst the Christmas party was answerable, the blush tainting Wei Ying’s face and Lan Wangji’s ears was a definite confirmation. Jin Ling was positively mortified.

 

“Jin Ling, how dare you speak to Wei Gongzi and Lan-” Lan Jingyi spoke, before another voice interrupted him.

 

“I’m going to _dick_ you real hard later too, Jin Ling,” Lan Sizhui whispered lowly into Jin Ling’s ear and smirked, smacking the other male’s rear discreetly.

  


Jin Ling turned a little blue.

  



	2. Day 2: Alternatives to Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can stay, but your clothes must go. 
> 
> Lying stark naked on rumpled sheets by the fireplace, the sound of snow pelting against glass window panes, two bodies moved in momentum, easing in, sinking deep into the shallow depths of pleasure. Low sighs of delectation, the echo of thighs slapping against hips slow, loud, in the midst of the quiet, crackling fireplace. In the room that was twilight and shadow, a man- broad, sturdy and strong leaned in, close enough for the man in his arms with a wispy frame, lean and willowy muscles pulling taut, to draw in and breathe in his scent with a hazy look in his eyes. Those very strong arms wrapped around the small of the shorter man’s waist in response. A gentle tug. It sent skin coming into direct contact with skin, flesh moulding together to form one. An entirety. A connection. 
> 
> A satisfied mewl. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Kou! Koutarou!”
> 
> Calloused palms ran through sleek locks of dark hair, jet black, just like ink seeping into the night. They stilled. Taking in the softness of the strands between each finger. Travelling down prominent cheekbones, soft lips, slightly cracked from winter. 
> 
> “ ‘Kasshi....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a polyamorous relationship revolving around Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima. I hope I did them justice and you like it! www Enjoy!

 

**Day 2. ** Alternatives to Heat- so let’s heat things up, getting cozy close by the fire. (Bokuto x Akaashi x Kuroo x Tsukishima)

 

_You can stay, but your clothes must go._

 

Lying stark naked on rumpled sheets by the fireplace, the sound of snow pelting against glass window panes, two bodies moved in momentum, easing in, sinking deep into the shallow depths of pleasure. Low sighs of delectation, the echo of thighs slapping against hips slow, loud, in the midst of the quiet, crackling fireplace. In the room that was twilight and shadow, a man- broad, sturdy and strong leaned in, close enough for the man in his arms with a wispy frame, lean and willowy muscles pulling taut, to draw in and breathe in his scent with a hazy look in his eyes. Those very strong arms wrapped around the small of the shorter man’s waist in response. A gentle tug. It sent skin coming into direct contact with skin, flesh moulding together to form one. An entirety. A connection.

 

A satisfied mewl.

 

“Kou! Koutarou!”

 

Calloused palms ran through sleek locks of dark hair, jet black, just like ink seeping into the night. They stilled. Taking in the softness of the strands between each finger. Travelling down prominent cheekbones, soft lips, slightly cracked from winter.

 

“ ‘Kasshi....”

 

Drawing near like moths to an ignited flame, the couple met with a heated kiss, moving like partners in a dance. A waltz. Ankles dug into hips that rolled languishly. A sight of lazy content. The gentle sway between two bodies that fit together like a puzzle- to fall into one another, to relinquish in the natural rhythm, the bond between them, interlaced in their DNA. They exchanged a shared look filled with absolute love. Unwavering. Their gaze shifted to two men of equally tall stature seated in the shadows, on the sofa. Their other halves.

 

“Please come over,” A soft murmur broke the wet sounds of coupling.

  


The two men were quick to emerge out of the darkness, into the orange glow. The fireplace continued to crackle. Two sets of eyes swallowed in the sight before them greedily, without an ounce of shame. Orbs of varying hues burned with equal ferocity. They tore their gazes off the pair before them and delved into a flame of their own, burning, set alight, chasing the very same depth of pleasure that had the broadest man rutting his hips harder into the tight heat gripping onto his cock.

 

“So fucking hot,” he growled lowly, taking in the sight unraveling before his eyes.

 

Teeth crackled against teeth. Desperate pants. A searing kiss. They pulled apart. Skin amber in the fire light, orange glow flooding unguarded expressions, void of mistrust or anxiety, the four men finally fell into what people deemed of a sin, to them, nothing short of love. A family. In the confines of their own quiet little cabin, they took what they could, and gave in return.     

  


Just when had this little thing of theirs become so significant? It probably started from something that held them all together, a sport that drove them to be better versions of themselves. Volleyball. It was quite comical really, the beginnings of friendship blossoming between best friends that were more like sworn, blood brothers, and a couple who had long been together for a year, before another followed soon after a training camp. Distant relationships, no homo between bros… You name it.  From coming to realize their individual strengths, to coming to a consensus that volleyball was not just a club, but something so much more, volleyball was what brought these four men together. It was the very beginnings of how four different people came together despite their differences and overcame so much as one, to attain so much more. Admitting that they loved one another. Coming clean. Opening up. Supporting one another. Dating. Waiting. Wanting. Loving.

 

Three years. It had taken them three years before things started to piece together and complete something that had been missing in each of their lives. It had taken three years before they now found themselves living together as university students madly in love with one another. Two of their partners had been scouted into the National team already, with one being a successor to his father’s company, the other planning to be a coach after he retired (which wasn’t happening anytime soon, but the owl-headed man was surprisingly good at planning for the future),  the second year university student in their four-way relationship studying art, minoring in photography, clinching several awards, and the youngest- on a scholarship, studying to be a zoologist.

 

Four different individuals who still found themselves bound to one another at the very end of the day.

  


On this cold, winter day with days left to Christmas, the four men found themselves huddled in one of their families’ holiday cabin before things took an icier turn and heated suggestions began coming through. This ultimately led to them lying in soft linen sheets, wrapped around in one one another’s embrace, scorching touches running down heated flesh, beaded with a sheen of perspiration.

 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi breathed through his nose, lungs constricting as he fought the tremor rolling down his spine as the length in him sheathed deeper in the position he was in. Legs spread wide open for show, a sculpted chest pressed against his back, he was forced to take in the gurdy length into his body. Inch by inch, he clenched onto the rod slipping into parts so deep, that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head, heels digging into the sheets laid out by the fireplace.

 

Akaashi’s head lolled back when slim, dexterous fingers took his heavy cock, palming at it softly. His eyes, glazed over with lust, flickered down to gaze at the man kneeling between his parted legs. He focused on those eyes that bore back into his. They were a light earthy brown- the color of the sand by the beach, with something else far more extraordinary glistening in those orbs. Like an old copper penny examined next to the low embers licking at the wooden logs of the old fireplace. He shuddered when a burning heat swallowed his length whole. A whine.

 

“Kei,” he rasped brokenly, shuddering when the blonde locked up at the sound of his name being called,

“Tsukishima-”

  


Lips wrapped firmly around his cock, the man hummed softly, swallowing around the length, a devious glint evident in his eyes. Akaashi parted his dry lips to speak, before a calloused palm brushing against his thigh shut him up instantaneously. Akaashi flinched at the contact, momentarily overwhelmed by the attention on him when he felt the final pair of eyes burning holes into debauchery. He slowly shifted his gaze over to the man behind Tsukishima, body convulsing when Bokuto’s cock pulled out only to slam into a spot that had him seeing stars. His nails dug into sturdy thighs, a low cry leaving parted lips. Tears clung to his lashes.

 

Akaashi gazed at the tall man behind Tsukishima, skin a nice tan, shoulder broad, abdomen sculpted, cheekbones prominent, and his eyes- he felt himself swallowing hard. No matter how many times he had stared into those eyes, they never failed to take his breath away (like the cock in him, which now shoved into his pliant body roughly).

 

“T-Tetsu… Kuroo,” Akaashi mewled.

  


The deep pools of dark cinnamon staring back at him covered him like a blanket, engulfing him with a warmth that made him feel home. They seized the depth of untold stories, keen and alert, conveying raw emotion, not just love so fierce but something else. Those brown mahogany orbs scintillated with a dangerous glint, amber rimming his dark iris.

  


“Akaashi, you little slut. You love it, don’t you? Having your ass stuffed full with Bo’s cock?” Kuroo purred lowly, making sure that he showered his other lovers with equal attention,” And Bo, _baby,_ you’re doing so well fucking into Akaashi like the little whore he is. Tsukki, _love,_ just look at you go, _my_ Moonshine, pleasuring Keiji. Daddy’s proud of my good boy, _mine_ , you hear me?”

 

Tsukishima groaned softly, rolling his hips in approval. Kuroo grinned, pressing a hot string of kisses and bites into the blonde’s shoulders. Bruises blossomed on the pale skin.

 

“Te-Kuroo,” Akaashi groaned.

  


Staring at Akaashi’s flushed cheeks, Kuroo prowled, inching closer the shorter male, running his palms across the smooth alabaster skin. Tweaking on hardened nipples roughly, he flashed a predatory smirk when Tsukishima suckled harder on Akaashi’s cock, with renewed vigor. That little minx...

 

“Keiji, think you can cum on Bo’s cock without touching yourself in front?” He hummed, tugging Tsukishima’s head away. Akaashi whined, toes curling at the loss of heat. Even Tsukishima was quick to glare at the older male, losing the heat in his eyes when a lubed finger slipped through his parted ass cheeks, sliding lower and lower, to nudge against the rim of twitching muscles.

 

“T-Tetsu…”

 

Kuroo grinned, nudging his forefinger into the tight heat that wrapped around his digit. He let his hands wander up Tsukishima’s sides now, never once breaking his shared gaze with the other raven haired male in their relationship who looked absolutely filthy, his pretty, pink cock bobbing against his lean abdomen, dripping wet with precome, the back of his thighs slick with lube and cum that continued to dribble out of his hole, down his thighs. Kuroo took in every sharp hitch of breath and whimper that left luscious red lips and the sight of Bokuto’s long, girthy length slipping past wet, quivering rim of muscles that clenched tight, refusing to let go. He finally looked past Akaashi’s shoulder to admire his strong boyfriend, sculpted by the Gods, thick forearms, hoisting Akaashi slightly off the ground, hips rocking into the heat wildly, his usually gelled-up hair now cascading down his forehead into his eyes, and oh- _oh._ Kuroo felt his cock twitching when the golden eyes bore into him, a purposeful look flashing in those eyes. He pushed in a second finger into Tsukishima’s hole.

  


“Hey, Tetsurou, ‘Kaashi looks so good rutting his hips on my cock like a good little slut huh?” Bokuto murmured huskily, delivering a sharp thrust into Akaashi’s prostate. The latter’s head fell back into Bokuto’s shoulder weakly, exposing his neck littered with love bites. “Tetsu, you want to be in Akaashi’s place, don’t you,” The man’s eyes crinkled in amusement, lifting a hand to tug Akaashi’s hair, sinking his teeth into the latter’s neck, “Or would you rather fuck Akaashi first and plug him up with your cock, while I have my way with Tsuki before fucking you? You want my cock don’t you? Don’t forget you’re a dirty slut too.”

 

Raising a hand to slap Akaashi’s ass cheek harshly, Bokuto slammed his hips against the former’s with a hard thrust. Akaashi screamed, muscles pulling taut as he came untouched, eyelashes fluttering against porcelain cheeks flushed red. Panting as he fell forward onto the sheets weakly, knees buckling beneath his weight, Akaashi turned to his side slowly, spreading his ass cheeks, unabashed, to show a load of come slipping out of his gaping hole, used, the insides painted with come. Kuroo’s cock twitched in interest at Bokuto’s words, staring at the rim of muscles gaping greedily, begging to be plugged in by another cock. He groaned and swallowed hard, licking his dry lips as he nudged a third finger into Tsukishima’s ass. The blonde keened, overwhelmed by the sight of Akaashi fingering his used ass, pushing Bokuto’s load of cum back into his ass, the dirty talk and the sheer tension running through the living room which was beginning to smell like sex. The fingers in him curled, before pulling out entirely and Tsukishima whimpered. Bokuto was quick to glance at him, a feral look in his eyes as he crawled closer to the blonde to pull him into a bruising kiss, one that knocked the air right out of his lungs.

  


“Nhnn.. Bokuto,” Tsukishima panted softly, when the older man drew away with a soft look in his eyes, staring at him with open adoration, so much love and lust, a promise to treat him, to treat _them_ \- all four of them, right, always, “Kou…”

 

Bokuto pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, turning to face Kuroo and Akaashi, both staring at the exchange without an ounce of shame. Akaashi was still busy stuffing fingers into his empty hole, playing with the cum sloshing in his insides with a dazed expression. Kuroo was frozen in a trance, heavily affected by Bokuto’s words and the sight of sheer obscenity- Akaashi’s dexterous fingers that usually looked so good running down the strings of his violin and keys of the piano, now slipping into red, abused ring of muscles, spreading and curling into the gaping hole, Tsukishima, his beautiful moonshine, not doing any better, with Bokuto’s hard length rubbing against his entrance, the sleek, twitching rim catching onto the head of that thick cock each time. The blonde was the first to crack, whining at the tension in the midst of the crackling firewood in the living room.

 

“Bokuto, you... you better-”

  


A dying complaint morphed into a piercing wail. Two pairs of greedy eyes took in the decadence happening before them, the eldest in their relationship, spreading Tsukishima’s entrance to force his cock into the rim of muscles which swallowed him inch by inch greedily, clamping tight. Watched as their blonde lover shuddered at being finally filled and showered with so much attention, body plaint for Bokuto’s taking. Bokuto growled, rubbing at the puffy ring of muscles connecting them together.

“D-does it feel good, daddy?” Tsukishima whispered, pushing the older man down into the sheets before shifting into a comfortable position to straddle his hips, all the while rolling his hips and clenching on the thick, pulsing length in him, “Wanna ride you so bad, daddy.”

 

Bokuto groaned, letting his palms rest on the small of Tsukishima’s back, pretending to weigh his options, before pulling the blonde into a kiss, making the latter gasp and grip into his hair. Leaning in, letting Tsukishima buy into the anticipation, he rocked his hips once, reveling in the tiny moan Tsukishima emitted.

 

“You feel so good inside, Tsuki. So tight, baby. You’re such a good boy,” the older male praised lovingly, blowing into the shell of the blonde’s ear, tightening his grip on the hips that were beginning to move into a slow steady pace, “Riding daddy like a good boy… Show ‘Kaashi and Kuroo how pretty you look, baby. Come on, spread your ass cheeks to show them how good you’re swallowing my cock up.”

  


Tsukishima purred, using his knees to balance his weight as he bounced on the cock sheathed in him, using his quivering hands to spread his asscheeks to show his two other lovers just how full he was. He felt the tips of his ears burn when Kuroo hissed, eyes narrowing with a dangerous glint he knew all too well. He rocked his hips harder, relishing in Bokuto’s gravelly growls to meet the sharp thrusts into his prostate with a satisfied mewl, seeing Akaashi crawl over to a lonely Kuroo, straddling the latter’s tan hips, taking in the hard, flushed cock, bottoming out with a cry.

 

Exchanging looks of contempt and challenge, Tsukishima and Akaashi began to bounce on their partner’s cocks. Kuroo hissed, helplessly turned on by the serious looks on his lovers’ ethereal faces, pushing one another to bounce on their cocks, harder, faster. He groaned, snarling when Akaashi’s insides tightened up considerably, sucking him greedily- hot, moist and simply dripping wet, the load of cum he had been playing in his ass, slicking him up to the point they ran down the back of his thighs, tainting the sheets, drenching them in fluids. Smoothing his hand over the soft, supple flesh of his lover’s thighs, the curve of his back, the indent of his back dimples, chest pressed against Akaashi’s back, Kuroo pressed wet, heated kisses across the expanse of Akaashi’s shoulder blades, the long lines of his neck. Stopping to suckle and nip behind his ear, Kuroo savored the soft mewl he was rewarded with, one that sounded like a kitten’s. His palm caressed the top of Akaashi’s thighs, lowering inwards gingerly to the course, curly hairs and the wetness left behind by a hard, bobbing cock.

 

“Fucking filthy slut,” Kuroo murmured lowly, taking in the pleasant shudder and clench around his cock, “Dripping wet just like a girl.” Smirking at the knowledge of how Akaashi Keiji, the ever prim and reserved lover in their relationship took such a liking for being humiliated like this, Kuroo glanced over to where his two other lovers were. Bokuto had flipped their positions, fucking into Tsukishima’s heat from behind, the latter’s hips raised like a dog in heat, taking in each hard thrust with a sharp, pleasured cry. He took in the sight of Bokuto’s fingers pressing in along with his cock, spreading his blonde lover open, sliding into the slick, swollen, throbbing ring of muscles. Tearing his gaze off his boyfriends chasing after their release, Kuroo focused on his raven haired boyfriend still rutting his hips on his cock, curly locks of hair now matted, clinging onto his forehead as his bouncing slowed, clearly drained and fatigued. Beautiful. And such a hard worker too, at that.

 

“T..Tetsu.. I-”

 

Kuroo hummed knowingly, and pressed a firm kiss on his lips, “Shh. I’ve got got you. Let me take care of you, baby, you did so well.”

 

Lowering his lover down the sheets, Kuroo pulled out of the wet heat, ignoring the sad whimper and gazed down fondly at the dazed expression he got. Pressing soft kisses on his lover’s eyebrows, he kissed away the tears clinging onto long lashes.

 

As much as he knew how much Akaashi enjoyed dirty talk, humiliation and roughness, Kuroo was also well aware of how much the man loved to be pampered and cared for. Seeing how close his lover was dropping into subspace (Bokuto had done quite a lot to bring Akaashi to this state prior to them coming together to ‘an alternative of keeping warm’, with the number of rope burns on the latter’s wrists), Kuroo slid in to Akaashi’s heat slowly, stroking the latter’s head gently. The latter smiled softly when he realized what Kuroo was doing, and blinked, lips parting into a soft sigh at being filled, tightening immediately. Letting Kuroo take charge of the slow, steady rhythm, he purred in content, the pleasure of having his sweet spot rocked into making a low burn build in his lower stomach. His toes curled when the taller male leaned in and whispered sweet nothings into his ears, praising him, worshipping him. Akaashi felt himself melt when his two other lovers who had come down from their own high, crawled over and showered him with just as much love and affection. This was the complete opposite of the treatment he had received earlier, but he would not exchange this moment for anything else in the world.

  


“You’re so good, Keiji. So handsome, beautiful and strong, baby. You’re so talented, smart and amazing, you know?” Kuroo murmured, rolling his hips slightly harder into Akaashi’s heat when he felt the familiar ache of release running through his veins, “So good for us, Keiji.”

 

Akaashi felt his cheeks flush as he took in the string of praises, feeling the dull throb in his belly as Kuroo’s pace began to pick up. His gaze shifted over to his owl headed lover.

 

“God, Kuroo’s right. You look so beautiful, ‘Kaashi.  We’re so lucky to have you, babe,” Bokuto smiled softly, leaning in to graze his teeth against Akaashi’s collarbones, lips brushing across the expanse of smooth skin, “Love you, Keiji. I love all of you.”

 

Akaashi whimpered, legs wrapping around Kuroo’s waist to pull him closer, entwining his fingers with Bokuto’s who looked at him with so much love and pride, it made a lump form in his throat. He exchanged a soft kiss with Tsukishima, the latter’s kiss saying enough. The blonde’s gentle tug on his cock and soft, calming voice in his ear was all it took before Akaashi’s back arched off the ruined sheets, toes curling as his vision faded to white. Ropes of cum spurted out of his cock as he squeezed and clenched tight around the length in him. Tears leaked out of of his eyes that had long gone shut with pleasure.

 

“Come inside me, Kuroo,” Akaashi murmured, lowly, sultry desperation in his voice, clamping down on Kuroo’s cock.

  


Lying in the presence of all of his beloved boyfriends, his lovers, his family, this was Akaashi’s favorite place in the whole world. Hand laced with Bokuto’s, Tsukishima by his side and Kuroo fucking into his insides.

 

“Come on, Kuroo, daddy,” Akaashi purred softly, clenching harder. Kuroo groaned, hips snapping into the tight heat, seeking his release now that he had satisfied his lover. Grunting as he thrust into the hot,  pliant body, he gazed at each one of his lovers. Akaashi, who was writhing in the sheets, oversensitive. Bokuto, who was gazing at him, at them, as though they were everything in his life. Tsukishima, who was raking his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. Lucky. He was so lucky to have not just one lover, but three. He was blessed. Coming with a grunt, Kuroo slumped forward, hips rolling weakly to spurt the last dribbles of cum into Akaashi. The latter shuddered weakly, smiling lazily when Kuroo pulled out and cum dribbled out of his ass. Tsukishima was quick to clean him up gently with a towel.

  


“Kuroo~ I hope you haven’t forgotten what I proposed,” Bokuto murmured hotly. Dragging the tan male off into another corner by an enthusiastic Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima looked on at the sight, shaking their heads fondly when loud groans and sighs filled the air.

 

“How do those two idiots have so much energy?” Tsukishima shook his head, wrapping his arms around Akaashi who snuggled into the taller male with a smile.

 

“They’re our idiots though,” Akaashi mumbled, the pleasant ache after sex evident in his sore muscles, “ As you are mine.”

 

“Keiji, are you calling me an idiot and classifying me in _their_ category?” Tsukishima huffed incredulously, nudging his spectacles up his nose bridge, even as he pressed a kiss on his lover’s forehead.

 

“Think however you like, Kei,” Akaashi smiled softly at the scowl he received, “I love you.”

 

Tsukishima’s ears tinted red. Fumbling slightly, he fought the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

 

“You’re lucky I love you too. And the two idiots,” he murmured.

  


“Hey! We heard that okay? And we’re offended!” Bokuto shouted from the other corner of the fireplace, all the while driving his hips into Kuroo who raked his nails down the older man’s back.

 

“I- I hnnn… I love y-you guys too,” Kuroo panted.

 

Tsukishima and Akaashi shared an amused look.

  


Lying stark naked on rumpled sheets by the fireplace, the sound of snow pelting against glass window panes, two bodies moved in momentum, easing in, sinking deep into the shallow depths of pleasure. Low sighs of delectation, the echo of thighs slapping against hips slow, loud, in the midst of the quiet, crackling fireplace. In the room that was twilight and shadow, a man- broad, sturdy and strong leaned in, close enough for the man in his arms with an equally broad frame, lean and sculpted muscles pulling taut, to draw in and breathe in his scent with a hazy look in his eyes. Gazing on at the sight, were another two pairs of eyes.

 

As the two men came down from their high before curling into another two men, the four men basked in what they had in life. Something they could only call as theirs. Skin amber in the fire light, orange glow flooding unguarded expressions, void of mistrust or anxiety, the four men finally fell into what people deemed of a sin, to them, nothing short of love. A family. In the confines of their own quiet little cabin, they took what they could, and gave in return. Unwavering love.

  


_A heart is not a box that you fill up, it expands the more you love._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter on four of my favorite characters in Haikyuu! I hope I did them justice TT I'm really grateful to everyone who has read this. 
> 
> I am honestly really surprised that Chapter 1 managed to get about 600 hits alone. I would have never imagined this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> Do let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you guys would like me to write any specific pairings, or MDZS pairings~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a pairing from Mo Dao Zu Shi, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, so I'm not sure what you guys thought TT I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to the next chapter! 
> 
> 首次写有关魔道祖师的小故事。www 第一章竟然写了WiFi和蓝二哥哥在做爱。 哎。我这人也不知羞耻。 嘿嘿。如果有的部分使他们俩有点儿OOC，请多多原谅我。


End file.
